


Ten More Interesting Places to Lick

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Tooth and Claw, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor licked a door to test it. Rose decided she could think of more interesting places he could try licking and made him a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten More Interesting Places to Lick

**Author's Note:**

> There was drinking when I watched Tooth and Claw the other day. When I suggested Rose made a list after watching Ten lick the door, someone told me the list needed to be finished. So here it is.

Rose watched slightly worried, as the Doctor licked the door in the Torchwood Estate to find out what was stopping the werewolf. It was at this time she started a list.  
  
With all that happened afterwards, the list was pushed to the back of her mind. But not forgotten. Rose remembered her list rather well when they got back to the TARDIS and the Doctor had moved his ship into the Vortex.  
  
"So, Doctor. That was an interesting way to test the door," she said, not trying to hide her cheek.  
  
He looked slightly confused and said, "What's wrong with licking? It’s a perfectly sensible way to test for certain substances. Time Lords have very sensitive taste buds.”  
  
Rose moved closer, amused. "I didn't say there was anything wrong. I just thought you should know I made a list,” she said with a grin.  
  
"A list? And what is on this list?" he asked, with a nervous, but very curious look on his face.  
  
Rose smirked. If nothing else, the Doctor was _always_ curious enough to ask. "Ten more interesting places you could lick."  
  
The Doctor gulped. He wasn’t sure he should ask, but he really wanted to know why Rose looked so pleased with herself. He asked, "Go on?"  
  
Rose grinned and sat down on the edge of the console, in front of him. "Let's work our way up, eh? Ten is my arms. Nine, my lower legs," she said, as she unclipped her overalls. The Doctor watched and nodded slightly.  
  
As she rolled her tights down her legs she continued. "For number eight, my fingers. Seven, my stomach. And six, well, my lower back perhaps?"  
  
The Doctor moved closer as Rose stood briefly to push the denim skirt and tights to the grating. He was almost touching her when she moved on with her list. "Five, I'd suggest my collar bone. Number four would be my neck. And three, that would be my hips. Two, well, my thighs should be there,” she said, happy she had his full attention.  
  
The Doctor dropped to his knees in front of her and looked up into her eyes, silently begging for the resolution of her list. Rose leant forward and whispered across his lips, "Number one, Doctor, would be my clit."  
  
With a loud groan, the Doctor helped Rose raise her hips, push down her knickers, and then took her advice and went straight for the top of the list.


End file.
